1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector assemblies for securing parts together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retrievable threaded bolt connector assembly to couple two submerged components of a subsea structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of offshore oil and gas fields expands to deep water, the use of conventional fixed structures which extend above the water surface become infeasible. A more practical alternative is the use of submerged or subsea production systems. However, due to the deeper water depths (i.e. 600 to 6000 ft.), it is necessary that the production system be remotely operated. One type of remote operation which would be frequently required is the coupling of underwater components or control modules. These modules which may house various types of control equipment, such as hydraulic and/or electrical actuating systems, would be coupled by means of a connector in a vertical mode. That is, the connector assembly would be responsive to a remotely controlled maintenance tool lowered from the water surface.
Conventional underwater connector assemblies, such as male members having lateral pins which are received in slots of female members, are retrievable but fail to provide the required make-up force to establish the hydraulic and electrical connections necessary between modules. The successful operation of the equipment housed on the underwater modules is dependent on the adequacy of the hydraulic and electrical connections. Threaded bolt connectors, such as direct tap connectors and bolt/nut fasteners, are capable of producing the required make-up force for hydraulic and electrical connections. However, they cannot be reliably retrieved because the threads are frequently stripped or otherwise jammed after the underwater connection is made. This would prevent the retrieval of the module by remote operations.